megaracing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Hedgehog Dude
Hedgehog Dude is Sega's mascot for the past edition and looks just like Sonic. He has a rivalry with Maria Robotnik and Shadow (possibly). History Early Life He was born several million years ago, on day 357. He has went through a lot in life. He has been haunted by family deaths (usually). Like his mother's, grandmother's, and sister's. He was 0'5" when he was born. He was allergic to blackberries and more... . He had went through the experience of traveling, learning modern styles of fighting and racing which was all important to him in life. Began Racing He started racing when he was 7, he had been more than happy to encourage raceers that lost the race. He had always wanted to do his best, he never cared about winning. Death of his father Hedgehog Dude killed his father for no reason at age 8. He had on a clown suit and goggles when he killed him. He walked toward him wih a chef's knife. His face was covered with blood after the incedent. His dad had his throat slit and his forehead pinned to the floor with a rail road spike through his forehead. He had his stomach stabbed 3 times, his chest stabbed once and his eyes gouged out. His series He appears in all of his series' games along with Lightning Dude and they both met Jawbreaker along the way. Sega He first met Sonic in mini edition. He and Lightning Dude came from spaceships, Hedgehog Dude arrived first his body was found on the ground by Sonic. When his body was found he was wearing a blue coat and orange pants. Note: Hedgehog Dude wasn't dead. Speed Hedgehog Dude's full speed is 891 quadrillion times the speed of light. Megaracing He first appeared in Megaracing 3. Megaracing Adventure is his last and final appearance, probably, it is unknown if he will in any more Megaracing games. Kart: Ultra Kart Speed: 58/80 Accleration: 73/80 Item Skills: 40/80 Handling: 46/80 Declaration: 5/80 Deaths 1. Hedgehog Dude freezed to death millions of years ago. 2. Hedgehog Dude sacrificed his life to save Mobius from the ship the ship that tried to explode Mobius. Relationships Lightning Dude Lightning Dude is Hedgehog Dude's main relationship. He claims Lightning Dude to be his friend but he is really family with Lightning Dude. Hedgehog Dude is possibly and most likely to be his ancestor. They do hang out and do lots of stuff though. More coming soon... Maria Robotnik Since she became a hedgehog, Hedgehog Dude has insulted her. Calling her things like Fat Bi*ch. Since they met, he has been trying to go to place she is not and avoiding her most of the times. Maria does have a bit of a soft spot for Hedgehog Dude instead of Lightning Dude. Maria can never seem to get along with him. In Sonic X, he tried to kill Maria but was confronted by Lightning Dude and Shadow, who were brutally beaten trying to protect her. He seems to have got over everything and they get along (As of 5 seconds ago). Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic and Hedgehog Dude are good friends. They race each other sometimes. Sonic and Shadow have familiar relationships with him. Quotes I know what we can get for Sweetnessd, A LIFE! Well, Maria, you wanna know what I think, AAAHHHH! Regga Fleeba Brecka Brecka Smullen-ullen Maria!! Yegga Hegga mergin Jewel!! Dimmy Middy Get! Rivy Flivy Diva Shiva Maria's Jew-el!! Hey, Eggman, I just came here to scramble some eggs. '' ''Hey, Orbot, want some scrambled eggs? Maria's better off with Shadow, even if they are related. Then I won't have Maria annoying you or me again! Eggman, you're just ruining the scrambled eggs, you know!" Trivia *Hedgehog Dude doesn't have any blood, the blood in his body is an illusion. **Though he doesn't have blood, he can still die. *Hedgehog Dude is ageless. *Hedgehog Dude was born with his Speed Shoes on. *When Hedgehog Dude takes his shoes off, it's like he still has them on, except they're green. *Hedgehog Dude never used the Chaos Emeralds before. *Hedgehog Dude is left-handed, revealed in Hedgehog Dude and Lightning Dude Episode 32, he holds a ring with his left-hand. **Hedgehog Dude uses right-hand most of the time though. Gallery 002sonic.jpg 005sonic.jpg 013sonic.jpg 067sonic.jpg 069sonic.jpg 149px-Rainbow Dash full body EG.png|Blinded in EG Category:Megaracing Category:Mascots Category:Good speed Category:Good acceleration Category:Good item skills Category:Good handling Category:Espondant family Category:Hedgehogs